Drake's Pokemon Adventure
by Sgt.Mufflebuns
Summary: Drake was a pokemon trainer but things are way weird and crazy in his adventure. He doesn't tell anyone but he has meet the strangest people in the world. I suck at summaries. WARNING: I type on a tablet so expect errors and short chapters. Rated T in cas
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0: The intro

Hey people of the internet! My name is and I am proud to present my first story! :) Please note that I am writing this on a tablet so my chapters will be pretty short. And EXPECT MISTAKES, I am a new writer and my program has little auto correct so be prepared.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Says a young kid. "Hmm?" A middle aged man responded. "Daddy, can I ask you something?" Asked the child eagerly. "Well someone seems a little excited!" Chuckled the man, "Go and ask.". "Dad, what was your journey like? I know you went on one before, but can you teel me what it was like?" The kid asked."My journey of pokemon?" he responded. "Can you stay an hour to listen to me talking before mom can come home?". "Yeah I can!" The kid nodded. "Well okay then," he told him. "Well it all started back in sinnoh and I was a...

Well this concludes this chapter, dont worry, hopefully I can make this better the next chapter better but there will be refs, some violence, and some more stuff in future chapters, especially longer chapters. So cya later. And plz give me suggestions to help me inprove my story. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Real Deal

Hello again people, hopefully a better chapter than the last ome.

Twinleaf Town: 8:30am

A/N: Drake is 12 here and Dawn is here too.

"Reports of a Red Gyarados were found in a far off lake." Says a news broadcaster. "A team of highly trained specialists were scouting that lake to try to find that Gyarados. Bob, back to you.". "A red Gyarados, huh." Said Drake as he walked outside. "Drake!" his mother called to him. "Jeff wants to see you! It's urgent!". "Ok mom!" he yelled back to her. "And remember, stay out of the tall grass too!" she yelled back to him. "Whatever mom," he yelled back to her. Most of the pokemon there are weak. Punch and kick, they faint easily. But he was nice enough not to do that.

When he got there, Jeff walked out. "Hey Drake." he said to him. "What is it Jeff?" he said to him in a whatever tone. "Come to Lake Verity with me or else." he paused. "Or else what." he said back to him. " I will fine you 1 million Pokè!" he exclaimed at him. Drake rolled his eyes "Whatever." It was no surprise to Drake, Jeff was a idiot a lot of times, telling people that he would fine them millions of poke. No wonder why he gets a lot of bruises.

And done for now. Plz review and like like civilised people, dont just flame me and yell. Tell me what I could do better, I could really take suggestions! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- I choose you!

Move along, go read the story and go enjoy it very well hopefully.

"I forgot something in the house" Jeff said to him. "I'll go and get it." he said as he walked in the house, went up a staircase and slammed a door.

Drake POV

I watched as Jeff walked into the house, up the stairs and he heard a door slam._ I wonder what he is looking for_ I thought as I went upstairs and opened the door. "Hmmm... I think I need a Super Rod." I heard Jeff talking to himself. Then I saw him turn around toward me. "Hey Drake, I changed my mind, I will fine you 10 million poke if you dont come to Lake Ve..." He tried to say but I swiped a fist at Jeff as it hit his shoulder and he recoiled to a desk. "Oh now you dont want to mess with me." he said grimly as he charged towards me but I did a karate like chop to his neck and he quickly fell to the ground. "ARGH!" he screamed as he held his neck. "Now how much will you fine me?" I said smugly to him. "0 poke..." he said before falling to th ground.

10 mins later

"...so I'm going to see if there is a pokemon like that Gyarados in that lake." said Jeff after a explanation of the news broadcast earlier. "Alrighty then." he said back. And then and Dawn ran right by us. "Sorry about that guys!" she said to us. "Well then watch out stupid! " Jeff uelled at her. "Well I said sorry!" she yelled to Jeff. "Dawn! is leaving without you! " I yelled at her. She gasped and yelled "Wait for me!". We watched as they went off."Why would you say that to Dawn?" I asked him a little angry. "Well they did run into u..." he paused.

"Drake, look at this!" he called out to me. I nodded and I walked to him and saw a briefcase by him. However, I forgot about my moms warning and a wild starly appeared! "Look quickly!" he yelled to as I saw the open briefcase. "Just grab a pokeball of a Pokemon!" he exclaimed to me.

I looked at them, I saw Piplup, Chimchar and Turtwig. I thought in my head which one I would choose._ "Fire, Grass, or Water. Grass is bad against flying so its Piplup or Chimchar."_He looked at them. "I choose Chimchar!" I exclaimed. I saw Jeff pick up Piplup which was a little bad."Alright then, Go Chimchar!" I exclaimed "Chim chim Char! (ready to go!)" Chimchar yelled. "Alright, use scratch!" I ordered. "Chim! (Take this!)" Chimchar yelled as his claws scratched Starly's wings and it actually made Starly fall into the lake. All of us just stared at the place were Starly fell in the lake. "What a horrible way to die." He said shaking his head.

Yes it is.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 That was weird.

* * *

Plz give suggestions to show me how I can inprove my story. :)

Also 2 reviews from Anon people.

XwtX- Yes, this takes place in Sinnoh.

Guest- What do you mean Lol?

Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

Jeff, Piplup, Drake and Chimchar just stared at the lake for awhile until Dawn suddenly walks toward them.

She gasped when she saw the briefcase and Chimchar and Piplup right by Jeff and Drake and slightly confused when she saw them staring into the lake.

"Hey!" she yelled at them.

They all jumped when Dawn suddenly yelled at them. "What was that for!?" Jeff asked her. Drake nodded. "Tell me what are you doing with the briefcase and the starters! They're Prof. Rowan's!" She yelled at them as she just ignored Jeff's question.

"Chim Chim Char, Chimchar! (we got attacked by a brown chicken!)" Chimchar said angrily "Piplup? (what?")said Piplup confusingly. "What they're trying is say we got attacked by a Starly and conveniently, you left the briefcase and Jeff opened it and I got Chimchar and Jeff got Piplup." Drake explained.

"Well that does explain but..." She stopped. "But what?" Jeff asked. "Why were you looking at the lake?" she asked. Everyone but Dawn sweatdropped.

"Well we kinda... thats none of your business!" Drake exclaimed. "Fine." She said holding her hands up. I'll get over it, but ill be taking the briefcase and leaving now." She said after picking up the briefcase. "See ya."

"What just happened?" Drake asked."I don't know but we really should be going now, we don't want to make another pokemon fall inro the lake. Jeff replied.

As they headed back into Twinleaf Town, they ran into the Prof and Dawn again.

"Is the Prof staring at me?" Jeff asked The Prof ignored his question and asked "May I see your pokemon that you have from the briefcase that we had, Dawn told me that you both got one. They nodded and released Piplup and Chimchar. "Pip! Piplup!/Chim Chim! (Hi prof!)" The pokemon said. "So Piplup and Chimchar hmm.." he said.

"Dawn, we're heading back to the lab." "What!?" Dawn asked surprised. "I mean urm, wait for me!" "And you all, come visit us at the lab soon, we will be waiting for you! She said as she ran toward the Prof.

"What?" He asked confusingly "That was crazy, why didnt he want his pokemon back?" "Yeah, that was crazy." Drake responded, "but we need to go visit the lab soon." "Yeah, we do, but lets go home, its getting late." Jeff responded. _Its getting late!? _Drake thoughht in his mind. He looked up and the sky was orange. "That was quick." He said.

Yeah that was quick.

Please tell me how well I am doing. Just dont flame me. Also, I have 3 days of school left so expect more frequent chapters!


End file.
